iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
ionnalee; EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN (film)
ionnalee; EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN (film) premiered on ionnalee's website, ionnalee.com, on February 16, 2018 at 6 pm (UTC+1). The 1-hour long opus features songs from the album. It was later on available for viewing on YouTube and Vimeo On Demand. Film observations The film opens as persons clad in all white mechanically rise to the sound of marching beats. We see them working in silence, intent on their garments, wigs, and sculpture. One of the workers soon walks out to relieve himself - his urine creeping onto the basement where we see Lee seemingly in a rough state of condition - a flood of memories come pouring in. She brings herself to a stand and makes her way out from the dark room, carrying her mangled body towards shelter. There she meets another person in white, who warns her not to wander outside and offers her a white liquid to drink, claiming it is from 'the UNENDING PARTY'. She slowly goes to slumber. She looks up and we see another version of Lee who later on devolves into a suspended state of animation - a time bubble in repetition. Lee, no longer weak, steps out. Days come after and we see Lee staring outside a window, looking through the snow covered landscape. She is in deep thought thinking if she will be in the place forever but is ever curious of what lies beyond the confines of her shelter. The television plays loudly and catches Lee's attention. She emulates what she is seeing and was finally convinced to step out into the 'outside.' Seasons changed and someone else arrived. She meets a man from the 'outside' and develops a deeper connection. However, it fades. They decide to go to the UNENDING PARTY. She sees a cohort of people in all white once again holding glasses of white liquid with a singer seen at the center of it all. Lee grows curious but is ultimately unfazed. 'LEAVE!' one says and she was forced to walk out from the group; the man she met no longer with her. She traverses out into the road and exclaims she was alone again. However, a vehicle soon passes by and invites her in. They all came from the 'outside.' She recollects what had happened to her as they listen with much attention. With her new band of warriors along her side, she ventures forth. They have things to achieve. The two opposing forces - Lee, leading the group in black - clash in an open battlefield. Lee emerges victorious and makes her way towards the UNENDING PARTY. There she confidently takes center stage. With a match in hand, she burns the place and leaves with her group. It did not last long and betrayal found its way in. Lee is once again transported back to the beginning. Film chapters # TO BE GONE — 00:00 - 04:29 # THE NOVICE — 04:30 - 15:33 # THE UNENDING PARTY — 18:42 - 22:22 # THE GAME OF FIRE — 22:23 - 30:42 # THEY BE BLAZING — 30:43 - 40:36 # EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN — 40:36 - 47:26 # OUTRO — 47:27 - 53:19 Track Listing Note: the order in which the tracks appear in the movie does not reflect their order on the album. Unlike with iamamiwhoami audiovisuals, these track listings are independent of each other. # LIKE HELL (instrumental) — 01:00 - 01:42 # GONE (instrumental) — 02:35 - 03:51 # LIKE HELL (acapella) — 04:47 - 05:23 # WATCHES WATCHES (instrumental) — 06:10 - 07:10 # SIMMER DOWN — 07:15 - 08:37 # SAMARITAN — 10:31 - 14:09 # SIMMER DOWN (instrumental and acapella) — 14:38 - 15:22 # HERE IS A WARNING — 16:10 - 18:14 # TEMPLE — 19:35 - 22:23 # WORK (instrumental with JOY verse narration) — 24:15 - 26:09 # JOY — 26:23 - 30:39 # MEMENTO (instrumental with WORK verse narration) — 30:47 - 30:47 # DUNES OF SAND — 31:11 - 35:25 # WORK (acapella) — 35:29 - 35:55 # NOT HUMAN — 36:50 - 49:34 # WORK (acapella) — 41:26 - 41:59 # LIKE HELL (instrumental) — 42:11 - 42:20 # GONE — 42:35 - 46:45 # LIKE HELL (acapella) — 47:15 - 47:31 # WORK — 47:39 - 51:10 Note: the DVD version of the film closes on FOLD instead of WORK. Credits * Visual written and directed by: ionnalee and John Strandh of WAVE * Lyrical script: ionnalee * Producer: ionnalee * Film script: ionnalee and John Strandh of WAVE * Production: To whom it may concern. * Executive producer: ionnalee * Second camera operator and technician: Viktor Kumlin * Production assistant: Adam Cronstedt and Matilda Bildberg * Production Support: Camila Falk, Beatrice Johansson, Matilda Kumlin * Sound: ionnalee * Additional sound: Martin Mighetto * Cinematography: John Strandh * Edit: ionnalee * Grade: John Strandh * Visual Effects: Evelina Åström & CHIMNEY Sweden * Graphic design: Jacob Hulmston * Costume for ionnalee: COMME des GARÇONS * Costume for actors: ionnalee and To whom it may concern. * Hair: Ronja Olofsson of Hairstudio Unique * Choreography: ionnalee and Matilda Bilberg * Choreographic consultant: Tove Skeidsvoll * Masks: Wintercroft * Sound engineer: Claes Björklund * The Lost Friend: Iggy Lond Malmborg * The UNENDING PARTY performer: Tove Skeidsvoll * Dancers: Hampus Bergenheim, Noah Hellwig, Matilda Bildberg, Isac Hellman * The Scuplture Artist: Doron Davidson-Vidavski * Actors: Marit Furn, Adam Cronstedt, Olivia Welding, Caroline Olofsson, Jonas Martinsson, Barbelle, Matilda Kumlin, Anna Lindström, Hans Kumlin, Evelina Aström, Beatrice Johansson, Ronja Olofsson, Viktor Kumlin * TELEVISION news presenter: Summer Masuda-Lideborg * TELEVISION weather reporter: Barbelle * TELEVISION talk show host: Ivar Fors * Ghost the akita: as himself * Made with support from: Konstnärsnämnden, Kulturrådet, Ljud & Bildmedia, COMME des GARCONS, CHIMNEY Sweden, Dover Street Market * Thank you: John Strandh, Claes Björklund, Ghost & Ringo, TWIMC, Adrian Joffe & COMME des GARCONS, Matilda Bildberg, Jacob Hulmston, Daniel Rengifo-Molina, Tove Skeidsvoll, Iggy Lond Malmborg, Doron Davidson-Vidavski, Konstnärsnämnden, Kulturrådet, Daniel Thisell & Ljud & Bildmedia, CHIMNEY Sweden, Dover Street Market, Robert Alfons, Jamie McDermott, Isac Hellman, Hampus Bergenheim, Noah Hellwig, Evelina Aström, Sören von Malmborg, Viktor Kumlin, Eric Härle, Daniel Harding, Marty Bales, Martin Mighetto Release History EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN External links * To whom it may concern. SHOP * YouTube * Vimeo * iTunes * Spotify * Genius * Bandcamp Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN